RosenkreuzStilette: Crimson Magus Ranma
by Vision Rebirth
Summary: AU. Ranma x RosenkreuzStilette. Ranma has gotten tired of Nerima and has left for good. However, in his journey, he meets the unexpected and soon opens the path to his new life...
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: I do not own Ranma1/2. It's own by the great Rumiko Takahashi_

_Also, if you wanna know what RosenkreuzStilette is, it's a doujin Megaman-style game by [erka:es]. Google It for more info on this wonderful doujin soft, hahahahaha. The story takes place a year after the end of the 1__st__ game's story and I may put some characters from it's upcoming sequel, RosenkreuzStilette __**Freudenstachel. **_

_Anyways, this idea just came to mind suddenly. As of now, this is still a one shot as of now but otherwise, please enjoy this if you may._

_Daisuke_

**Prologue - Wanderer**

The Magi are humans, capable of super natural powers, those not comprehensible by human reason. A number of them have been gathered and recruited by a mysterious Magi, known as the feared Graf Micheal Sepperin, who sought for world domination and lead his organization, consisting of 8 young female Magi, one of them being the only one to defect in attempt to stop his plans, Spiritia Rosenberg. However, after his death one year ago, alongside the defeat of his innocent looking yet deadly young daughter, Iris Sepperin, who is still alive and missing, the 8 female Magi of the organization have begun anew. Spritia Rosenberg and her childhood friend, Freudia Neuwahl, both became the leaders of the organization. Ever since then, peace has been at long and so blissful…or was it?

**~Japan, The Town of Nerima – Tendo Household – Dojo**

"What do you mean you aren't marrying Akane, Ranma?!" The ever so furious Genma Saotome objected. In front of him, sitting in a Seiza position, sat Ranma Saotome, with an eager expression on his face and next to him, a satchel. Ranma spoke, "Screw it. Akane's getting annoying, Shampoo keeps trying to kill me, Moose doesn't shut up about his weapons, Kuno is a shit head, hell everything is getting annoying with this whole heir business!"

"But Ranma…!!" Genma staggered, "What about you taking heir to the Anything Goes Martial Arts Dojo?! Isn't it what we both dreamed of?!"

"More like what you dreamed of!" Ranma scowled back towards his father. Genma shouted, "You listen to your father Ranma! Your mother may have given you the freedom to marry Akane or not, but she's being a little too easy! You need to take over the dojo for our family's great honor! It's a good thing she decided to stop with the whole Seppoku thing after our little incident! Doing this, your mother will be even more happy!"

"No, you'll be happy, idiot Panda!!" Ranma shouted at last and splashed out a bucket of hot pipping water, turning Genma into a Panda once again. Ranma grabbed out the satchel that lay next to him ever since their conversation begun and said, "I'm leaving Nerima!! For good!!"

"Ranma, aren't we overreacting?!" Genma held up a sign with the said words written.

"Like hell." Those wore his last words, before fully departing from the Tendo Household, and Nerima altogether.

**Grass fields – Japan**

It had been over six months since Ranma had left the chaotic town of Nerima. Nothing much had been heard of Nerima to him, nor did he find any trace of it since he left on his journey. Surprisingly, his mother, Nodoka Saotome, had been keeping tabs and contact with him, ever since his departure, however, he requested her not to tell anyone else of her contact with him.

In a tree somewhere, in a nearby stream alongside the soothing grass fields. The winds blew gently across Ranma's face, as he knelt down and splashed some water in his face. He muttered in disgust, "I didn't get much sleep last night but…it's better than living with that idiotic excuse of a father and that bitchy excuse of a suitor."

He looked up and thought, "I wonder how mom's doing? I hope she's doing okay. I can say the same for Nabiki and Kasumi. But, we all have to move on now."

Ranma grabbed his satchel again, which had the contents of food, water, and clothes he had bought through his journey, thanks to the money his mother gave to him in secret, before leaving the very town that had ensued his mind with utter insanity. "The next town is days away. I may as well rest here and…"

"OUT OF THE WAY, OUT OF THE WAY!!!" a female voice cried out. Confused, Ranma turned his head to the right direction, only to see an incoming scooter heading for him. "AHHHGHHHHH!!!!!"

Like wind, the scooter had crashed past Ranma and into the shallow stream. Ranma's eyes widened and he rushed towards where the scooter had ended up crashing. Smoke was seen emerging from it's busted engine, and it's rider was now sitting on her bottom, trying to get out of a unfortunate turn of events.

"Owwwwch…." The female voice cried out. Ranma approached closer, to slowly realize that she was a young woman, the age of 23. She possessed long flowing blonde hair, tied to a long ponytail and a cross hairpin in front of her hair. She wore a black and white dress with long sleeves, now soaked from the stream's cruel punishment. "That hurts…"

"Are you alright…?" Ranma questioned, as he approached and knelt down in front of the young woman. The young woman flushed a little and smiled back, standing up, "Yes…I'm fine, thank you…"

Ranma helped her up, with her using his shoulders as he led her to a tree to sit and rest. The young woman smiled towards him, "Thank you…you're kind."

"It's no problem." Ranma replied, smiling, "I mean, you look like a foreigner but how do you Japanese?"

"You can say I learned the language." She said, sticking her tongue out a little afterwards. She asked him, "Who are you? You don't seem like you're a farmer."

"I'm a martial artist. I'm traveling right now, in search of a new path. I left my old home some time ago, or more like 6 months ago. I'm still looking for somewhere to go and…"

"How about to Rosenberg castle?" she asked. Ranma muttered, "What……?"

She smiled and spoke, "I sense some high energy potential in you. Our organization can always use some good fighters and good potential Magi."

"Magi?" Ranma staggered, "I've heard rumors about them but…hey wait, are you…?!"

"You guessed right." she smiled calmly. Ranma was somewhat alerted and questioned, "How can I trust your not like that rumored maniac, Graf Sepperin, who was defeated a year ago?!"

"You can trust me. I defeated Graf. (Although someone else killed him…)" she said seriously. Ranma gasped, "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She held her hand out again and smiled, "How about joining us…me, and all my comrades will happily accept you as one of us in the Neue Order of Magi." Ranma was a little unsure at first but after a few seconds, he just held her hand and smiled, "Fine then. What's your name though?"

The young woman walked forward and twirled her skirt a little and smiled happily giggling somewhat, "My name is Spiritia Rosenberg."

_Please read and review, hope you enjoyed_


	2. Rosenberg Castle

**2 Weeks Later – Berlin, Germany…**

"Holy crap!" Ranma wowed, "This is Berlin, huh?" Ranma, with only a sports bag filled with his belongings, wearing his usual red shirt, gazed upon the beautiful structures of the capital of Germany, Berlin. Spiritia who was wearing a white blouse and blue jeans, smiled while addressing Ranma, "Like it? I'm glad. The HQ, aka, known as Rosenberg Castle (although Freudia was the one who insisted it to be named like that) is located within the boundaries of a secret town in the country side of Germany. Our status with the German govt. is in tact so we all work together to keep a peaceful boundary with Magi and humans.

"Glad to hear that." Ranma smiled softly, noticing Spiritia was looking at his face for a while. "Is something the matter?"

Spiritia flushed heavily, "UM NO!! Nothing, really……"

"If you say so." Ranma answered back gently. Spiritia thought through her blush, "Geez…idiot Ranma…what's with me…I only known him for two weeks but…he's pretty kind too…and strong…I'm sure everyone in Rosenberg Castle will like him. Teehee."

"So, where are we heading after this?" Ranma pondered, looking at a map of the city of Berlin.

Spiritia said, while glancing around, searching for a bus stop, "Me and my friends would be happy to give you a tour of Berlim but you seem tired…"

"No kidding…" Ranma yawned, "I barely got any sleep through that plane flight. There was some idiot in front of our row who kept sneering on old Simpsons jokes."

"Yeah." Spiritia yawned following his. "Now, we should take a shuttle that'll take us to the German country side. Then we stop nearby a rural farm, we walk 10 miles south through the fields until we reach a castle nearby the town. That's our HQ. Are you okay with that?"

"Why not?" Ranma gritted, "It'll be fun seeing the country side of Germany."

Spiritia giggled softly, "I'm glad then. Now, let's go."

------------------------------

The hours had solemnly passed gently through their bus ride on the country side. Although Spiritia had found it awkward for Ranma's head to lay on her knees like a pillow in the bus by accident, she still felt a sense of warmth being with him. Although she didn't know why she felt what she did either. All she knew for sure was, it would be a true pleasure for herself and her friends to have him as a Magi in training within the luxurious heights of Rosenberg castle…

**6 Hours Later…**

"Are we there yet?" Ranma looked around, as the sun began to set. He and Spiritia both waltzed their way through a wheat field in Germany's country side, "I don't see anything yet."

"Be patient." Spiritia looked afar, "We're almost there, less than a mile actually. Look closer…"

Ranma squinted his eyes somewhat, only to spot what looked to be a grand white gothic castle from the horizon, surrounded by platinum metal fences. "Hey, I see it…but…can normal people see this place?"

Spiritia spoke, "Our HQ tends to be secretive to the public, despite a number of the German population are aware of our existence but…a magical effect makes it others cant see or enter the grounds of Rosenberg castle."

"Well, what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!!" Ranma gritted his teeth as he rushed and ran forward, using the speed he had been accustomed to from being brutally trained by Genma Saotome. Spiritia laughed, "Hahahaha, he sure is eager."

**A few minutes later, Rosenberg Castle, Front Gate**

What lied before both Spiritia Rosenberg and Ranma Saotome, was a majestic, and grand gothic white castle. The windows surrounding the majestic structure are often seen with glass stained windows, it's architecture of similarity sharing a holy cathedral, yet the castle had a grand number of over 50 floors, towering high before both her and Ranma.

"Well, this is it. Rosenberg castle. Just in time too. Dinner is ready." Spiritia smiled, "Some of our members here take turns cooking so…tonight…hmmm….oh crap…Zorne and Trauare are doing it for today."

"Zorne? Trauare? Who are those two?" he wondered.

"Spiritia!! Your back!!" a female voice cried out cheerfully. Both of them looked further, to see that two figures were seen, walking out of the grand double gothic doors inside the main premises. The first among the two was a girl of the age 15 had brown reddish long hair, with long twin tails. She was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans, although one distinguishing characteristic that held in her was her left arm consisted of a metal gauntlet. The second girl was 18-20, with short blue hair with a seashell as a hair clip, wearing a blue one-piece swimsuit surprisingly with a robe around her, and wielding a lance.

Spiritia cheerfully greeted, "ZORNE! TRAUARE! This is the guy I was talking to you all about in my e-mails. This is Ranma Saotome, our new resident in Rosenberg castle."

"Wow…" the girl with the twin tails thought, blushing heavily, "He's a major cutie, that's for sure."

The girl with the blue hair thought, smirking while she opened the front gates, letting both Ranma and Spiritia in, "Hmmm? Looks strong and handsome, heehee."

Spiritia spoke, gesturing at the girl with the twin tails, "The girl with the twin tails is Zorne Sepperin, age 15." Zorne rushed up to hug Ranma as a way of greeting, "NICE TO MEET YOU, RANMA!!" Ranma, who's face was red, smiled back, "Yeah…(damn her gauntlet looks strong)…"

Spiritia continued, "And the girl with the blue hair is Trauare Wrede." Trauare exchanged handshakes with Ranma, "Tis a pleasure to meet a martial artist."

"Anyways…" Spiritia cheerfully smiled, "There's a banquet awaiting your arrival inside. Let me be the first, to welcome you, Ranma Saotome, to Rosenberg Castle~!!"

**Next Chapter ~ Rosen Magi Banquet**


End file.
